1582
by Hiinako
Summary: /!\ YAOI /!\ Akame. Au XVIème siècle, à l'époque où le Japon était encore divisé et où chaque province avait son Daimyô, un seigneur du nom de Jin Akanishi avait une relation avec son serviteur, Kazuya Kamenashi. Ils vivaient cet amour tant bien que mal, jusqu'à une fameuse nuit... NC-15, lime. DEATHFIC.


1er OS que je poste ici, enjooooy ! xD Akame, tragique, un peu beaucoup niais etc etc.

* * *

L'orage grondait, et l'averse faisait rage en cette nuit sans étoiles. La lune éclairait faiblement le temple Honnôji, à Kyôtô.  
Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive. Toutes les lumières, sauf une. Celle de la chambre du Daimyô et de son serviteur personnel.

La pièce était éclairée par une lanterne en papier rouge, et un grand futon se dressait au milieu, sur lequel les deux hommes étaient allongés, nus, en train de faire l'amour. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné. Le seigneur contempla son amant. Qu'il était beau... Son visage efféminé aux courbes douces le fascinait. Ses longs cheveux et son corps androgyne ne permettaient pas de deviner au premier coup d'oeil si il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme, chose assez dérangeante pour un samourai.

Pour n'importe quel samourai, sauf Kamenashi Kazuya. Oui, il était fier de son corps, car il lui avait permis d'être promu serviteur personnel du Daimyô le plus puissant du Japon : Akanishi Jin. En effet, ce dernier avait immédiatement été charmé par le physique du jeune homme, et l'avait engagé, alors que Kazuya n'avait que six ans, sans tenir compte de ses piètres compétences de combat.

Par la suite, ils ont commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles, bien qu'ils soient tous deux des hommes. Par ailleurs, c'était la coutume : en tant que maître, Jin devait lui apprendre des choses qu'il ne pouvait apprendre seul. C'était même bien vu!

Les autres personnes pensaient que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient à avoir des relations. Personne ne savait qu'en fait, ils s'aimaient.

Un long gémissement poussé par son aimé tira le seigneur de sa rêverie ; Kazuya venait de jouir. Il ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, se coucha à côté du jeune homme et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Dono... marmonna Kazuya.  
- Hm, qu'y a-t-il?  
- Je... Non, ce n'est rien d'important en fait. Bonne nuit!"

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune serviteur se retira du futon confortable, et se coucha à même le sol, avec juste une fine couverture afin de se protéger du froid, tournant le dos à son amant.

Le Daimyô s'endormit peu de temps après, mais l'adolescent eut plus de mal. Depuis un moment, il doutait de la sincérité des sentiments de Jin à son égard. Il aimait vraiment son maître, mais il se demandait souvent si c'était réciproque, si l'autre ne le prenait pas uniquement pour un "jouet humain" et profitait de la situation. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kazuya avait toujours satisfait le moindre désir du Daimyô, c'était là son travail de serviteur, bien que la principale raison soit l'amour qu'il portait à cet homme. Mais en réalité n'était-il pas qu'une simple poupée humaine, sur laquelle le seigneur passait ses caprices? Et comme leur relation ne pouvait être dévoilée au grand jour, son maître acceptait continuellement les avances d'autres demoiselles, afin de faire taire la vérité. Souvent l'adolescent avait espéré pouvoir devenir une femme, afin de ne plus avoir à cacher ses sentiments.

Mais si ce n'était qu'un mensonge? Si le Daimyô avait réellement envie de ces femmes? Si il mentait à Kazuya afin que ce dernier reste le serviteur obéissant qu'il a toujours été?

D'un autre côté, il était la seule personne à qui Jin semblait tenir. D'un naturel froid et cassant, il était toujours resté très doux et très prévenant avec Kazuya. N'était-ce pas là une preuve d'amour? Et toutes ces petites attentions qui lui étaient destinées en étaient aussi non? De plus, il se souvint que son maître n'aimait pas les femmes. Son mariage avec la princesse Meisa n'était qu'un arrangement politique de son défunt père.  
Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette situation des plus ambigües, et il se posait tellement de questions qu'il fût surpris lorsqu'il vit les pâles rayons du soleil de février filtrer sous la porte.

Tant bien que mal, il se remit sur ses jambes et regarda son reflet, nu, dans le miroir. Cette nuit sans sommeil lui avait creusé des cernes sous les yeux, mais il restait toujours aussi beau.  
Son corps mince n'avait pas vraiment les proportions d'un corps de samourai, il manquait de muscles, de masculinité. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient fins, son ventre plat, ses courbes délicates. Il avait le corps qui allait avec son visage ; deux yeux en amande, d'un brun chaleureux, d'où se dégageait une douceur infinie, une bouche désirable, ni trop pulpeuse ni trop fine et le teint pâle, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns ondulés, lui tombant dans le cou.  
Il soupira. Malgré les apparences, il était un homme alors qu'il aurait donné le peu qu'il possédait pour être une femme.

Kazuya enfila son kimono, et attacha ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas lors des combats. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir, et sortit de la pièce, tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son maître.  
Il rejoignit ensuite les autres samourais dans la cour du temple. Ceux-ci l'ignorèrent comme à l'accoutumée, trouvant le fait de lui parler trop humiliant, du fait de son physique plutôt féminin.  
Certains profitèrent même de l'absence du Daimyô pour lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, habitué à ces critiques.

Un peu plus tard, le maître d'armes leur ordonna alors de se mettre en position de combat. Il leur distribua à chacun un naginata, une lance qui permet d'attaquer les ennemis sur une grande distance grâce à sa longueur, puis il se mit face à eux et commença à leur donner des instructions sur le maniement de l'arme.  
Les entraînements étaient ce que Kazuya aimait le moins dans ce qui leur était enseigné. Il avait toujours détesté se battre, trouvant bien plus raisonnable de résoudre un conflit avec la seule force des mots. Mais il n'était pas stupide, et savait qu'afin d'aider Jin à unifier le Japon, ce qui était le but de son maître, il devait savoir se battre, prévoir n'importe quelle attaque à n'importe quel moment.  
C'était là son travail de samourai.

Kazuya soupira, et tenta en vain une attaque avec son naginata. Au lieu de partir parfaitement droit, le coup s'orienta vers la droite et et il faillit toucher le samourai se trouvant à côté de lui. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de Taguchi Juunosuke, le plus exécrable de toute l'armée.

"Oi, fais un peu attention, Kamenashi!" lança-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il orienta délibérément son coup vers Kazuya, et sourit en voyant le kimono de ce dernier se déchirer et que du sang commençait à perler sur le tissu.

"T'es une vraie femmelette, lança Juunosuke en voyant son voisin grimacer de douleur et lâcher son arme, Par ailleurs, t'excuser ne t'écorchera pas la bouche. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es à la botte du Daimyô que tu vaux mieux que nous, sale androgyne.  
- Si tu continues à provoquer Kazuya, tu vas le regretter, Taguchi, et il en est de même si tu le blesses encore une fois. Et permets moi de te contredire jeune homme, il vaut bien mieux que toi."

Kazuya se retourna, et Juunosuke lâcha son arme sous l'effet du choc. Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que le Daimyô lui même!

"Pardonnez moi je vous prie, Dono, d'avoir critiqué Kamenashi, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, Cependant, j'ai été le premier à me faire attaquer, certes ce n'était pas délibéré, par cet empoté! J'estime donc avoir le droit de me défendre.  
- Je t'accorde surtout le droit de disparaître de ma vue et plus vite que ça, si tu ne veux pas que je te renvoie dans ta province en petits morceaux sur le champs. Va aiguiser les lances et nettoyer les armes et je veux que tout soit impeccable avant ce soir, sinon je t'embroche. Compris?"

Humilié, Juunosuke partit en jurant. Kazuya avait la tête baissée, mais il savait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il releva les yeux vers Jin, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. L'adolescent lui répondit de la même façon. Il aimait être avec lui, car il se sentait en confiance ; plus personne n'osait lui faire de remarques, ils devaient le respect au Daimyô et c'était très bien comme ça!  
Il reprit l'entraînement, et la journée se déroula plutôt paisiblement, sans autre incident.

Le soir, il rejoignit son amant dans leur chambre. Ce dernier n'attendit même pas que son serviteur ait fermé la porte pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser passionnément. D'abord surpris, Kazuya s'abandonna vite dans le baiser, en restant toujours soumis à son seigneur. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jin fit coulisser la cloison de papier servant de porte à la pièce, puis retourna vers l'adolescent, qu'il allongea sur le futon.

"Hm, vous êtes si impatient que ça, aujourd'hui, mon seigneur? eut-il l'audace de lancer, Mon corps vous a tant manqué que ça, depuis hier?  
- Ton corps me manque rien que quand je ne te vois pas durant une minute, Kazuya."

Le serviteur rougit et ne put réprimer une moue satisfaite, ce qui fit sourire Jin. Celui-ci commença à retirer le kimono de son amant, tout en déposant des petits baisers dans son cou et en laissant sa main glisser plus bas...

"Mmmmmh Dono..." gémit Kazuya en se cambrant sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le Daimyô s'apprêtait à retirer entièrement le vêtement de l'adolescent lorsqu'un bruit, semblable à une explosion, les fit sursauter. Jin attrapa au vol son katana et quitta la pièce, tandis que son serviteur se rhabilla et sortit à sa suite.

Là, ils virent un spectacle qui leur glaça le sang : devant eux, des centaines de soldats avaient détruit les fortifications du temple, et attaqué tous les hommes se trouvant sur leur chemin. Des cadavres gisaient dans des marres de sang, d'autres étaient ligotés et assommés, ou en train de se faire tuer.  
Un soldat qui avait réussi à échapper aux ennemis s'approcha du Daimyô.

"Dono, c'est un coup d'état de Ueda Tatsuya, l'un de vos vassaux! Il a été régulièrement tenu au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous êtes ici par Taguchi Juunosuke, un autre de vos serviteurs... Ils sont une centaine et ont déjà assassiné une dizaine de vos hommes. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, ils..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un soldat ennemi l'acheva avant qu'il ne termine. Au même moment, un autre tenta d'occire Jin, mais Kazuya attrapa un naginata posé à terre, et s'en servit pour parer le coup.

"Finalement, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui n'aura pas servi à rien!", pensa-t-il.

Puis il le tua et voulut emmener son seigneur dans la chambre avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer.

Malheureusement, on porta une autre attaque au Daimyô, qui toucha sa cible, soit au niveau du torse de celui-ci. Kazuya poussa un cri horrifié en voyant une large blessure ruisselante de sang se dessiner sur le corps de Jin, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, où le seigneur s'écroula. Bien que seulement à moitié conscient, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de lésion que l'on guérit facilement, comme celles qu'il a connues maintes fois. Non. C'était une blessure dont on ne guérit pas.

"Dono..." murmura son serviteur au bord des larmes.

Jin avait l'impression d'être entre la vie et la mort. Il ne voyait plus ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et avait perdu sa vision périphérique, ne distinguant plus que le visage de son amant penché sur lui. Sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu...  
Il prit la main de Kazuya dans un ultime effort et lui dit, d'une voix presque inaudible :

"Ne les laisse pas entrer..."

Ce dernier ne put se retenir et laissa ses larmes couler, tandis qu'il resserrait l'emprise de sa main sur celle de son amant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la dernière fois, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais le serviteur interrompit ce baiser en posant une question au Daimyô :

"- Nee, Dono... Honnêtement... Que ressentez-vous pour moi?  
- Je t'aime Kazuya, je n'ai jamais aimé personne aussi intensément... Tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux, au diable cette princesse qu'est mon épouse, ou toutes ces femmes qui s'intéressent à moi! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Et je ne cesserai jamais...  
- Moi aussi... Je t'aime Jin."

Il rougit de son audace. Il avait osé appeller son seigneur par son prénom, c'était inconcevable pour un simple samourai. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut un bref sourire sur les lèvres de son aimé, avant que les yeux de celui-ci se ferment, il sut qu'il avait bien fait.

Une dernière fois, il enlaça le corps sans vie de Jin, puis se releva. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Le Daimyô aussi l'aurait fait. C'était la meilleure façon de mettre fin à son règne, étant donné qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu.

Kazuya prit une lanterne et la jeta par terre. Très rapidement, le feu attaqua la porte en papier, puis les murs, jusqu'à former une forteresse de flammes autour du serviteur et du corps de son amant.

Maintenant que l'adolescent était sûr des sentiments de Jin à son égard, il n'éprouvait aucun regret à perdre la vie en cet endroit.

Et dans sa prison de flammes, il songea qu'il était finalement chanceux de mourir avec le Daimyô... Non plutôt...

De mourir avec celui qu'il aimait.

_"Toujours, toujours je tiendrais ta main avec amour."_


End file.
